A Chance For Me
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: I got bored so yeah. Atem/OC summery inside. I hope you like it! NO FLAMES!


I'm just experimenting with this story.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

Summery: Five millennia's ago, a powerful Pharaoh ruled a great and ancient land called Egypt. It has been known throughout the land that even though his father was the one who made seven mystical items for good had turned dark. Now it's up to King Atem, his friends, comrades, and some girl that'll play one of the largest roles in his life.

Chapter one: Come Again?

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" a young loving girl named Ali who was the age of fourteen exclaimed.

"Hush yourself, child! You'll wake the neighbors." The companion scolded. The girl scrunched her nose, disgusted on how lazy people could be.

"But Hannah," the girl cried out, "it's absolutely vexing to know that your so-called boyfriend who, might I add, is a complete waist of time, no offence or anything…"

"None taken please continue." Hannah replied

"Is just USING you!" the girl replied, a little aggravated knowing what would come next.

"WHAT! ALI! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!" Hannah started to sob wishing that it wasn't true. Hannah was fifteen with a five-year-olds imagination. She had long brunet hair and pail blue eyes that sparkled with delight every time she got an idea. Unlike Ali, well, she was fun loving, sweet but stern, very charming, spunky kind of girl. Different from her friend Hannah in almost every way, but they always acted as sisters. Ali had medium length hair with mixture of bonds and brunets, which looked surprisingly good on her. Hazel-green eyes which darkened and lightened depending on her mood.

"For about two weeks, I'm sorry Hannah, I truly am." Ali said grieving for her friend's failure in finding a man who would truly love and cherish her crumbled before her eyes once again.

Hannah and Ali were the best of friends ever since they could remember. But as tragedy struck, both girls were left alone in the world with no parents in the end, so they decided to stick together and hope for the best.

They sat in silence thinking on what they should do now. When a sly grin suddenly appeared on Ali's face. "Hey Hannah."

"Ali, if this is one of your crazy schemes I'll…"

"No, no, no, Hannah, that's not it at all! Why would I ever do something like that? Okay, don't answer that." Ali quickly cut off Hannah before she began to tell about the things that she did in the past.

"So what exactly was the sly grin for?"

"I was just thinking about an, _amusing _memory."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

Hannah sighed knowing that her friend probably had something to do with the whole mess that they were in to prove a point or something.

"Ali," Hannah began, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well don't ask me, you said that you wanted to be leader and you told me that you didn't want any help." Ali stated.

"Well, ignore that, I need your help now!" Hannah sobbed, "Let's just be a team and work these things out and find something to help us live!"

"Hannah, didn't I warn you to get a job?" Ali asked trying hard not to say, 'I told ya so.'

"Well I didn't think that you were serious." Hannah replied while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Ali sighed, she hated days like these when Hannah was acting like an innocent five-year-old child when she really wasn't. "Well, at least I have my job, but I know that it will end soon so, I guess that it would be smart if we both went job hunting."

"Oh Ali that's simply brilliant! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Ali sighed as she slapped her hand on her forehead and dragged it down.

Just then a man who was tall, lean, and seriously handsome came up to Hannah. "Excuse me miss."

"Yes?" Hannah breathed.

" I know that this is really random but, I think that you're beautiful and somehow, I'm completely intrigued with you." A bright red blush creped it's way up to Hannah's cheeks while Ali muttered 'Here we go again.'

"Oh! Why thank you." Hannah lightly said. "My name is Hannah Flight and this is my friend Alan…OUGF!" Before Hannah finished Ali's real name, Ali suddenly elbowed her in the stomach. "Willow. May I have the honor as into knowing your name?"

"Erick, my name is Erick." Erick smiled a charming smile that would make any girl swoon, except for one.

"Would ya get to the point already!" Ali clearly not effected by his charms the way her friend was.

"Ali!" Hannah snapped, "Don't be so rude!"

"It's okay, really she does have a point. Very well, my reason here is because well, Hannah, would you like to court me?" Ali noted that he was really nervous, but he was sincere.

Hannah paled, mouth open, stared off in space before enthusiastically shouting, "YES, YES, OH THANK YOU YES!"

Erick lifted her up in the air, spinning her around as he did so. He put her down and they both embraced in what seemed to be a lovers hug when, in Hannah's case, rudely interrupted.

"Aw, it's so cute, I want to barf."

"Ali, don't be so rude!" Hannah glared. But Ali just smiled then grew serious.

"Erick, may I steal Hannah away from you for a minute please?"

"Yes Ali, you may."

Ali swiftly grabbed Hannah's arm and drug her out of earshot. "Hannah, are you sure about this? I mean you barely know him."

"Actually Ali, I have a little confession to make." Hannah stated shyly.

This made Ali nervous but was willing to listen to what Hannah had to say.

"I actually hung out with him when I went to the market. Even when I was courting other men." Shock was written all over Ali's face.

"If you knew him," she started, "then why didn't you know his name, or was it some act?"

"Well, when we talked, we never mentioned our names." almost immediately Hannah started to feel guilty for not telling Ali this earlier.

Ali just nodded a little shocked to be hearing this but willingly accepted it. "We should get back to Erick." Hannah shook her head in agreement and the friends began to walk back to the handsome man.

"Oh, there you are." Erick stated, "Hannah Ali, do you both have a place to stay?"

"Um well, sort of." Ali replied.

Erick began to have a look of wonder spread upon his face. "Do you have a job by chance?"

'_What is he thinking?'_ Ali wondered before answering, "Well, not any more. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know what's going on." Hannah began, "Erick didn't you say that our Prince is in need of a new maid?"

"That is exactly why I asked. Well Ali, would you like the job?" Erick asked earnestly.

"Wait, how do you know all of that?" Ali asked in wonder.

"I'm one of the people in the court of the Pharaoh."

"Oh, well in that case, I would love to have the job." Hannah let out a squeal of excitement because of her friends choice. Plus she knew that Ali had begun to accept the first real man that she ever courted.

"Oh and Ali, you'll be living at the palace. Hannah my dear, I shall pick you and Ali up tomorrow. I wish you ladies well." And with that Erick returned from where ever he came from. Just then the words struck Ali like a ton of bricks. 'You'll be living in the palace.'

"Come Again?" Ali said in a state of shock while Hannah started rambling about all the little things she admired in Erick.

Well that's what I have for now. I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Tell me how you like it. REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!

**Chow! **


End file.
